Hogosha
by Ochipepe
Summary: Ginko e uma criança tentam desvendar os mistérios da montanha, mas nem tudo é o que parece… Não é necessário conhecer o anime Mushishi para seguir esta história. terminada
1. Chapter 1

_**Agradecimentos**: Estou grato pelos comentários da **Jo**, e pela excelente revisão da **KittyBlue**, que me ajudou bastante a resgatar o meu português defeituoso!_

_**Advertência**: Mushishi e Ginko são propriedade da autora Yuki Urushibara_

_**Spoilers**: Nenhum. À parte o Ginko, todos os personagens são originais._

_**Comentários**:_

_É a minha primeira fanfic, e tenciono fazer outras sobre Mushishi, um anime que adoro e que recebe pouca atenção neste site (pelo menos em Português). O texto foi escrito de maneira a ser compreensível para leitores que não conhecem o anime, mas se tiverem oportunidade de o ver (ou de ler o manga) recomendo-o entusiasticamente ;  
Esta história está dividida em três capítulos. Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Hogosha**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Numa noite quente de verão, sob a luz das estrelas e das lâmpadas de papel, um grupo de viajantes comia e conversava no pátio de uma estalagem na montanha. O cansaço da viagem e o conforto do saqué encorajavam a conversa, e cada um contava a sua anedota ou história preferida.

Por fim o silêncio instalou-se e enquanto alguns esvaziavam o seu copo antes de pedir uma segunda ronda, um velho homem perguntou:  
- E o senhor Ginko? Parece que vem de longe, e certamente tem alguma história exótica para nos contar?

Desde o princípio do serão o Ginko tinha atraído a curiosidade. Era um homem reservado de trinta anos, com cabelos brancos e de olhos verdes, vestido com roupas ocidentais e sempre com um cigarro na boca. Interessada, a assistência voltou-se para ele, enquanto as vozes se silenciavam.

O Ginko expirou preguiçosamente uma nuvem de tabaco, antes de por fim responder:  
- Infelizmente sou eu quem mais gostaria de ouvir histórias interessantes. Há semanas que percorro estas montanhas à procura de quem conheça lendas da região sobre as quais apenas li em textos antigos, mas parece que elas foram esquecidas, e ninguém me pôde ajudar.

O velho espantou-se:  
- Esta terra é muito resguardada, mas certamente o que não nos faltam são histórias e lendas locais... O que é que gostaria de ouvir?  
- Interesso-me por plantas e animais... O texto que li mencionava curiosidades muito particulares. Quero averiguar por mim próprio a veracidade dessas lendas.

Seguiu-se uma discussão sobre as plantas e animais notáveis da região, mas ninguém conseguiu lembrar-se de algum detalhe que chamasse a atenção do Ginko.

Por fim a conversa desviou para outros assuntos, e o Ginko voltou ao seu mutismo habitual. No entanto, o seu sossego foi de pouca dura, porque uma criança ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. Era uma menina que aparentava uns oito anos. Os seus cabelos lisos e escuros caíam-lhe pelos ombros, e estava vestida num tosco quimono camponês.  
- Senhor Ginko, eu gosto de passear pelas florestas à volta da minha aldeia, e conheço bem os animais que por ali vivem. Se desejar, teria muita honra em trabalhar como sua guia...

O Ginko ofereceu um sorriso surpreendido:  
- Pequena, agradeço a tua oferta, mas pensas mesmo que me podes ajudar? Sabes, não me interesso por borboletas coloridas ou carochas raras, estou à procura de animais que são diferentes de outra forma. Seria difícil explicar-te...

A criança fitou-o com os seus grandes olhos escuros, e respondeu-lhe muito seriamente:  
- Não, estes animais não são diferentes dos outros que conheço. Mas vivem de outra maneira que eles. Eu já tentei trazer alguns à minha professora na vila como presente, mas eles morrem sempre pouco depois de lá chegar.

O Ginko voltou-se para ela, subitamente interessado:  
- Não será que tens pouco jeito para tratar dos pobres bichos?

A menina respondeu indignada:  
- Não é verdade! Tenho os mesmos há anos em minha casa, e nunca lhes aconteceu nada. E depois da primeira morte tive muito cuidado, mas não mudou nada. Não percebo! Talvez o ar da vila não lhes faça bem?

Depois de alguns momentos de reflexão, o Ginko respondeu-lhe:  
- Está bem, a tua história interessa-me. Aceito acompanhar-te até à tua aldeia.

A menina deu-lhe um brilhante sorriso, antes de começar a negociar renhidamente o seu salário. Por fim o Ginko soltou uma gargalhada:  
- És dura em negócios, pequena! Como te chamas?  
A criança levantou-se, antes de lhe fazer uma vénia.  
- Chamo-me Iwako. É um prazer trabalhar para si.

xOx

No dia seguinte eles percorreram vagarosamente os tortuosos caminhos da montanha. A intensa luz do sol de verão era filtrada pelos bosques de faias e bambus que eles atravessavam, mas o calor obrigava-os a fazer frequentes pausas para se refrescar com a água fria dos riachos. O sol já estava perto do horizonte quando Iwako indicou o refúgio onde eles passariam a noite.

O Ginko imobilizou-se, esperando por Iwako:  
- Já me tinha esquecido de quão lento é andar acompanhado. Ainda estamos longe da tua aldeia?

A Iwako respondeu, preocupada:  
- Não estamos muito longe... Também tenho pressa, porque amanhã é o dia do festival Tanabata, não posso chegar atrasada!

Ginko observou a menina que andava ao lado dele. O seu farnel estava cheio, e parecia pesado para as suas pequenas costas. Gotas de suor escorriam pela sua cara.  
- Não achas que exageras, Iwako? O teu saco parece-me demasiado pesado para ti… Porque viajas com tantas coisas?

Iwako retomou o fôlego, antes de lhe sorrir:  
- Não são assim tantas coisas. Quando volto da vila trago sempre pequenas coisas bonitas para vender às mulheres da aldeia. Às vezes também trago unguentos ou medicamentos, quando alguém precisa. É mais difícil quando vou à vila, porque levo sempre arroz ou legumes para oferecer à professora, e então o meu saco é mais pesado!  
- Essas viagens devem ser arrasantes. Vens à aldeia frequentemente, ou é raro?  
- Não, eu vivo na aldeia com os meus pais, não gosto de deixa-los por muito tempo. Não gosto de viver na vila, e é com estas viagens que posso ganhar dinheiro.

Entretanto eles tinham chegado ao refúgio, uma simples cabana de bambu coberta por um tecto de palha. Ambos pousaram os seus sacos de viagem, e descansaram olhando a serra coberta por floresta.

Por fim Iwako levantou-se para acender o fogo:  
- E o senhor Ginko, o que é que faz na vida? Colecciona animais ou plantas?

O Ginko acendeu um novo cigarro antes de responder:  
- Quase... Sou um Mushishi, digamos que colecciono mushis, ou coisas ligadas aos mushis.

Iwako perguntou espantada:  
- Mushis? O que são mushis?  
- Não são nem plantas nem animais, mas também estão vivos. A maior parte das pessoas não os pode ver, e portanto não os conhecem. De qualquer maneira, em geral homens e mushis não se cruzam, mas às vezes alguém pode ter problemas com eles, e pede a minha ajuda.

Eles passaram o resto do jantar a falar de mushis, e da vida dos mushishi. Iwako parecia muito interessada, mas o Ginko ainda estava a falar quando notou que ela já tinha adormecido profundamente. Ele cobriu-a com o seu casaco, e terminou o seu cigarro a olhar as estrelas, antes de se ir deitar.

xOx

No dia seguinte, apesar de terem começado a viagem pouco antes de amanhecer, só chegaram ao seu destino no fim da manhã. A aldeia parecia estar precariamente empoleirada sobre a encosta da montanha, enquanto o arrozal ocupava o resto do vale encaixado.

Iwako precipitou-se para pousar o seu saco em casa, antes de deixar o Ginko:  
- Vou prevenir os meus pais da sua vinda, antes de ir ao festival. Até logo!

O Ginko desfez-se do seu fardo e sentou-se para desfrutar da brisa e do seu cigarro. A agitação e as vozes no centro da aldeia chegavam aos seus ouvidos, enquanto observava a superfície calma do arrozal em apeio. A sua contemplação foi interrompida pelo barulho de passos e ele reparou num rapaz que não teria mais de quinze anos debruçado sobre um vaso. O Ginko aproximou-se dele:  
- Bom dia. Chamo-me Ginko. Serás, talvez, o irmão da Iwako?

Um pouco surpreendido, o rapaz saudou-o:  
- Muito prazer, senhor Ginko! O meu nome é Keiji, e sou um amigo da Iwako, não o irmão.

Ginko olhou curiosamente o vaso. Era um largo recipiente de barro quase cheio de água, e com terra no fundo. Diversas plantas aquáticas cobriam a superfície, mas entre as folhas ele podia distinguir movimentos de animais. Pareciam serpentes pálidas, mas tinham pequenos membros e barbas perto da cabeça. Depois de alguns momentos ele indagou:  
- São salamandras?

Keiji sorriu:  
- Com efeito, são salamandras que a Iwako recolheu. Ela sempre insiste que eu trate delas enquanto está de viagem, e com Iwako não se discute!  
Ginko transmitiu um sorriso entendido:  
- Estou a ver... Tens muita paciência com ela, mas não lhe dês maus hábitos!

Ginko agachou-se ao lado de Keiji enquanto este dava de comer às salamandras. Ele lembrou-se subitamente, e perguntou:  
- Estão quase adultas... Visto a época do ano, Iwako deve tê-las trazido pouco antes de ir à vila, não?

Keiji olhou-o surpreendido:  
- Antes pelo contrário, este ano ela não trouxe nenhuma salamandra.  
Ele indicou um dos animais:  
- Esta aqui por exemplo é a mais velha, e vive neste vaso há já cinco anos!

O cigarro do Ginko caiu-lhe dos lábios. Ele recuperou rapidamente a beata, mas de repente os seus olhos arregalaram-se:  
- Há várias coisas que não percebo: como é possível que a Iwako tenha apanhado salamandras quando tinha dois ou três anos? Essa criança parece-me demasiado precoce!

Foi a vez do Keiji de ficar espantado:  
- Criança? O senhor não sabe? A Iwako é mais velha do que eu!

* * *

_Notas:_

_- **Mushishi**: vem de mushi (insecto) + shi (mestre): mestre dos insectos. Mas neste contexto mushi indica criaturas sobrenaturais, e não insectos comuns._

_- Festival **Tanabata**: festival tradicional japonês de origem chinesa organizado em meados de Agosto. É costume atar tiras de papel a bambus em que se escreve os desejos e aspirações de cada um._

_- **Hogosha**: guardião  
_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Hogosha

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

A neblina deslizava lentamente pelos flancos escarpados da montanha. A vegetação densa e o chão húmido coberto de musgo e fetos abafava qualquer ruído. Estorvado pela sua bagagem, o Ginko tinha dificuldades em seguir a Iwako que saltitava agilmente pelo trilho íngreme. Ele decidiu falar com ela, para evitar perdê-la de vista:  
- Não te vi no festival de ontem... Não deixaste nenhum desejo atado às folhas de bambu?

Iwako respondeu sem se voltar:  
- Não estou interessada em desejos. A maior parte das raparigas da aldeia não sabe escrever, e pedem-me para que as ajude. Elas não pedem auxílio aos adultos ou rapazes que podem escrever, porque se sentem mais à vontade comigo.

- Ontem também me cruzei com o Keiji, que parece ser um bom amigo teu.

A Iwako voltou-se para ele e esboçou um sorriso:  
- Keiji? Sempre foi um grande amigo, e companheiro de brincadeira.

Ela suspirou, antes de retomar a marcha:  
- Infelizmente ele tem cada vez menos tempo livre… E pelo que vi ontem, não me espantaria que ele se casasse antes do próximo festival, mesmo que ele provavelmente ainda não o saiba...

O Ginko desistiu da conversa, e eles continuaram silenciosamente a sua marcha pela floresta.

xOx

- Então pensas que é aqui? - Murmurou o Ginko, enquanto observava o pequeno lago de montanha.

O lago tinha inundado um pequeno vale, e a vegetação das encostas abruptas abrigava-o da luz e do vento. As suas águas imóveis e sombrias eram raramente perturbadas. O silêncio era absoluto.

Fascinado, o Ginko debruçou-se sobre a superfície do lago, observando atentamente. Ele notou salamandras parecidas com as de Iwako que se escondiam por baixo de plantas aquáticas. Ele também reparou que de vez em quando girinos vinham à tona respirar. Eles ainda tinham cauda, mas os seus membros estavam mais ou menos desenvolvidos. O Ginko sentiu um calafrio: "Agora percebo o que me parecia estranho neste lago: há girinos a nadar nele, mas não se ouve nenhum coaxar de rã… Onde estão os adultos?" O Ginko viu que o lago também era povoado por vários tipos de peixes. "Os peixes não parecem ter problemas em tornar-se adultos, enquanto as rãs e salamandras param de crescer quando… começam a respirar!". O Ginko olhou para as águas mais profundas, e passados alguns instantes disse à Iwako:

- Pequena, tive muita sorte em ter-me cruzado contigo, encontrei o que estava à procura.

A Iwako aproximou-se, interessada:  
- O que é que está a ver?

- Poeira... Poeira dourada. Ela aproxima-se da superfície porque gosta de ar, mas não pode sair da água. É típico do Kinchiri, o mushi descrito pelos textos antigos.

Iwako suspirou frustrada:  
- Não consigo ver nada.

- Como te disse, só algumas pessoas podem ver os mushis. Não poderia ser um mushishi se não tivesse essa capacidade.

O Ginko levantou-se e começou a recolher hastes de bambu de vários diâmetros. Usando a sua faca e cordel entrelaçou-as para formar uma larga peneira grosseira.

A Iwako trazia mais ramos de bambu e arrancava as folhas:  
- Acha que vai conseguir apanhar a poeira com isso?

- Não, antes pelo contrário, isto vai servir para afugentar a poeira.

Ele abriu uma gaveta da sua bagagem, e pegou num frasco contendo uma espessa substância escura. Com a ponta de um bambu ele começou a aplicar pequenas quantidades nas varas da peneira.  
- Esta substância afugenta a poeira. Seria melhor se utilizasse mais, mas como é muito rara, teremos de nos contentar com isto. Agora podemos construir a verdadeira armadilha.

Ele recuperou um tronco de bambu mais largo, e cortou-o pelo comprimento, deixando uma extremidade intacta. Depois afastou as duas metades do bambu com uma vara formando um V. Por fim pegou numa grande garrafa de vidro, que fixou à ponta do V pelo gargalo.  
- Está pronto, agora basta meter um tecido de seda na garrafa e humidifica-lo. Vamos colectar poeira dourada!

Ambos despiram-se das suas roupas, e entraram no lago até que a água chegasse ao peito da Iwako. O Ginko deu-lhe a peneira, enquanto ele mantinha os braços do bambu em V deitados à superfície da água.

- A poeira dourada só é uma parte do Kinchiri. Na realidade o seu corpo está algures, no fundo do lago. Quando tu incomodas a poeira passando a peneira pela água, ela terá tendência a fugir ao longo da superfície do lago em direcção do Kinchiri. Se eu me interpuser no caminho da poeira, ela será canalizada pelos braços de bambu como num funil e recolhida no pano molhado dentro da garrafa.

Observando os movimentos da poeira, o Ginko pôde avaliar a posição do Kinchiri, e passados alguns momentos eles começaram a recuperar poeira na garrafa. O Ginko mexia-se com movimentos lentos pela água, e quando a Iwako escorregou ele admoestou-a:

- Tem cuidado! Evita mergulhar no lago, ou os teus pulmões cheios de ar acumularão a poeira como o pano dentro da garrafa.

Lentamente a poeira acumulava-se no pano da garrafa, que radiava uma luz dourada invisível para a Iwako.

Eles continuaram o trabalho durante horas, somente interrompendo a colheita para aplicar mais massa preta que era lentamente lavada pela água. Por fim, o Ginko deu-se por satisfeito.

- Podemos descer à aldeia. Se nos despachar-mos, ainda chegaremos antes do pôr do Sol.

- Porque não dormir perto do lago? Trouxe o que comer, e amanhã não seria preciso subir de novo até aqui.

- Não será necessário, já recolhi suficiente poeira. Amanhã partirei da aldeia.

A surpresa desenhou-se na cara da Iwako, mas ela guardou o silêncio.

xOx

O Ginko saboreava o seu último cigarro nocturno ao ar livre, antes de se ir deitar. O calor do dia tinha adormecido a aldeia, mas o silêncio foi interrompido pelo barulho de passos. O Ginko voltou-se e viu a Iwako iluminada no meio da noite pela lâmpada de papel que segurava na ponta de uma vara. Ela parou perto dele e perguntou-lhe:  
- Senhor Ginko, gostaria de falar consigo. Podemos ir até ao riacho, estaremos mais tranquilos.

O Ginko levantou-se e acompanhou Iwako. Eles passaram por um denso bosque até atingir a margem do riacho, cujas águas vivas desciam pela encosta até ao arrozal. A Iwako voltou-se para o Ginko:  
- Voltará em breve?

- Penso que não. Colhemos suficiente poeira para me durar anos.

Iwako hesitou, embaraçada:  
- Sendo o senhor mushishi, não notou algo de estranho comigo?

- Sim, mas só ontem é que eu percebi que o aspecto do teu corpo não corresponde à tua idade.

- Disse que ajudava quem tivesse problemas com um mushi. Porque não me ajuda? Se é uma questão de dinheiro, tenho economias!

- Tu não me pediste ajuda. Quem sou eu para levantar problemas nos outros se eles próprios parecem satisfeitos?

A Iwako começou a chorar:  
- Mas eu não estou satisfeita! Fico triste de ver os meus amigos crescerem e distanciar-se de mim. Se continuar assim, tenho medo de finalmente perder o Keiji. Com este corpo, não posso nem casar-me, nem trabalhar nos campos! Como é que poderei sustentar os meus pais na velhice? As crianças acham-me estranha e os adultos tratam-me como uma criança, sinto-me perdida e isolada!

O Ginko suspirou:  
- Compreendo o teu desgosto. Eu pensei no teu problema, mas infelizmente penso que não te posso ajudar...

- Mas porquê? O senhor sabe dos mushis, até conhece o Kinchiri!

- Ouve, tu conheces bem este lago, e passaste muito tempo nele, visto a tua colecção de salamandras. Ora cada vez que tu mergulhavas no lago, os teus pulmões cheios de ar devem ter atraído a poeira dourada. Provavelmente é por isso que o teu crescimento parou, exactamente como as salamandras pararam de crescer quando começaram a respirar ar.

- Mas então porque é que não limpa os meus pulmões dessa maldita poeira? O senhor não pode fazer isso?

- Penso que seria possível, mas há um problema: Tu bem sabes que as tuas salamandras morrem quando tu as levas à vila. Eu pensei nisso, e acho que é possível que a poeira dourada não suporte ficar demasiado longe do Kinchiri. Tu disseste que não gostas de ficar muito tempo na vila… Não me parece que seja só porque estejas longe dos teus pais, mas também porque tu não te sentes bem lá. Não é verdade que quando voltas da cidade sentes vontade de te banhar no lago?

Sem responder ao Ginko, a Iwako perguntou:  
- O que o senhor está a dizer, é que eu poderia morrer se me tirasse a poeira dos meus pulmões… Mas tem a certeza que será mesmo assim?

- Eu não posso dizer que tenho a certeza, mas parece-me que o risco é demasiado grande para o tentar. Sinto muito…

A cólera invadiu a Iwako, e ela gritou:  
- Então é assim? O senhor não vai tentar nada? Agora que tem o que quer, vai-se embora? Mas quem é que pensa que é, para decidir isso por mim?

Num gesto furioso ela atirou a lâmpada ao riacho, e fugiu para dentro do bosque. As águas tragaram a lâmpada, e o Ginko ficou desorientado na escuridão da noite.

Quando ele voltou a casa da Iwako, ele percebeu que a sua mala tinha sido revistada, e que o frasco com o repelente de mushi tinha desaparecido.

* * *

_Notas:_

_**Kinchiri**: kin (ouro) + chiri (poeira)_


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Hogosha**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

O Ginko corria ofegante pela escuridão da floresta. Era difícil orientar-se na montanha durante o dia, mas de noite parecia impossível. Ele fez uma pausa para descansar, e então notou que mais abaixo um luar dourado iluminava a superfície do lago. Ele estava a aproximar-se do lago quando viu alguém na margem, Iwako. Ela estava nua, e tinha aplicado a substancia negra pela sua pele, formando linhas onduladas que se estendiam do torso à sua cara e membros.

O Ginko tentou chama-la, mas ela mergulhou nas águas douradas do lago.

xOx

A Iwako deixava-se afundar nas águas sombrias do lago. "Tenho que esvaziar os meus pulmões, e talvez a poeira desista e volte ao Kinchiri." Ela deixou bolhas de ar sair da sua boca, deslizando cada vez mais profundamente. "Será que terei de encher os meus pulmões de água?"

Ela reparou que a superfície do lago foi perturbada, e viu a silhueta do Ginko nadar sem a ver. "É demasiado cedo, se voltar agora continuarei com a poeira no meu corpo..." A Iwako pousou-se suavemente no leito do lago, e sentiu as algas acariciar as suas costas. A água fria entorpecia os seus membros enquanto o seu espírito mergulhava na escuridão. Mas de repente estremeceu.. "O Ginko está sem protecção, se ele continuar a nadar assim ficará condenado como eu!"

O seu coração acelerou, e ela retomou vigor nadando em direcção do Ginko. Este reparou nos movimentos da poeira dourada que se afastavam da Iwako, e voltou-se para ela. A Iwako abraçou-o firmemente. "Talvez assim a poeira não entre no seu corpo...", antes de perder o fôlego e engolir água, acabando por perder consciência.

xOx

Uma brisa fresca agitou os cabelos brancos do Ginko quando ele avistou a aldeia. Apesar do ar perfumado pelas primeiras flores do ano, os picos da montanha ainda estavam cobertos pela neve que brilhava sob o sol. Ginko notou imediatamente que a aldeia tinha mudado. Muros de sustentação tinham sido construídos para estabilizar as encostas à volta da povoação, e um novo edifício erguia-se perto da orla da floresta.

A sua contemplação foi interrompida pelos gritos de um camponês que corria pelo arrozal na sua direcção:  
- Senhor Ginko! Que prazer vê-lo de novo!

- Keiji! Contente de o rever!

Ofegante mas com um largo sorriso, o Keiji começou a andar ao lado do Ginko. Estava feito homem, e os trabalhos do campo tinham-lhe esculpido um corpo robusto.

- Como vão as coisas para si, Keiji? Parece que está de boa saúde!

- Não me posso queixar! No ano passado as colheitas foram boas, e este ano já acabamos a plantação. Aliás, pela primeira vez o meu filho mais velho pôde ajudar na faina! Espero que o senhor nos possa visitar para tomar um chá, para que eu lhe apresente a minha família.

- Seria com prazer... E a Iwako, como vai ela?

- Ha! Muita coisa aconteceu desde a sua partida! Pouco antes do ancião morrer ele designou-a como chefe da aldeia. Ela tinha iniciado uma escola para as crianças da aldeia, mas agora também ensina miúdos que vêm de outras localidades. Muita gente vem visita-la, alguns até são mushishis como o senhor. Ao princípio ela ensinava em casa, mas desde que ela adoptou alguns órfãos da vila e que o número de alunos aumentou, foi necessário construir uma verdadeira escola para acolher toda a gente. Acho que ela gostará de saber que o senhor está de volta!

xOx

Um jovem rapaz serviu o chá, e a Iwako agradeceu-lhe:  
- Muito obrigada, Jiro. Por favor não deixes ninguém entrar no salão, não quero ser incomodada.

Ginko observava Iwako. Ela não tinha mudado de aparência, e seu corpo guardava o mesmo aspecto infantil. A sua cara e os seus cabelos conservavam a sua simplicidade sem adornos, mas agora estava vestida com um quimono de seda decorado com delicados motivos florais. Um largo sorriso iluminou a sua cara:

- Há tantos anos que não te vejo, Ginko. Realmente tiveste saudades de mim?

O Ginko sorriu:  
- Quem sabe? Em todo o caso tenho um bom pretexto para te visitar.

Ele abriu a sua mala, e tirou de uma gaveta um frasco cheio de uma massa preta.

A Iwako ficou surpreendida:  
- Passaste este tempo todo à procura disso?

- Bem, eu tinha-te dito que era precioso, mas lá consegui acumular o suficiente para te ser útil.

Iwako sorriu jocosa:  
- Não me digas que isto é um pedido de desculpas?

- Talvez seja... Afinal de contas quando te trouxe à superfície do lago, largas quantidades poeira dourada jorravam da tua boca, e tive medo que tu morresses. Naquele dia não te quis ajudar porque simplesmente não consegui compreender que tu já tinhas maturidade para escolher a tua própria via.

O Ginko pousou o frasco sobre a mesa:  
- Queria simplesmente devolver-te uma escolha que te pertencia.

A Iwako pegou no frasco, e lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto. Ela sorriu antes de lhe responder:

- Quando eu notei que não estava a crescer, e que ia ficar para sempre prisioneira neste corpo de criança, fiquei tão revoltada que estava pronta a morrer para escapar a esse destino. Mas quando decidi ajudar-te no lago compreendi que para mim existiam coisas mais importantes do que isso. Mais tarde percebi que o facto de ter feito essa escolha foi para mim uma maneira de transformar um destino que me foi imposto numa escolha voluntária, com as suas consequências.

Sabes, eu acabei por encontrar os textos que tu tinhas mencionado: Há vários séculos existiu nesta região uma outra aldeia, onde viveu o sábio que os escreveu. Mas um dia uma derrocada soterrou a sua aldeia, que desapareceu para sempre… Quando os nossos avôs fundaram a nossa aldeia, já ninguém se lembrava destes eventos.

Estou grata pelo que fizeste, mas acho que já não preciso do teu presente, porque encontrei o meu lugar, mesmo que não seja aquele com que sempre sonhei. Tal como o sábio de antigamente, aceitei ser o Hogosha, a guardiã do Kinchiri na montanha e protectora desta aldeia.

* * *


End file.
